


My Day Just Got Better

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie), SignCherie



Series: INKquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU (INKquisition verse). Blackwall has a bad day, and Lavellan cheers him up. Shameless smut.</p><p>For a prompt by rainier-skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Day Just Got Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainier_skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainier_skies/gifts).



Mirevas knew the instant Blackwall walked through the door that he’d had a rotten day. It was in the hunch of his shoulders, in the weary lines of his face. He closed the door behind him and leaned back against it with a sigh.

“That bad?” Mirevas said.

“Worse.”

“Want to tell me?”

He grunted. “Nightmare customers, one after the other. Really, if you’re not going to take my advice about your car, don’t come back and shout at me when it falls apart.”

Mirevas rose from her chair and crossed to his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a warm hug.

“Mmm,” he said. “My day just got better.”

Mirevas smiled, lifting her chin for a kiss. He met her lips with a passion that surprised her. When he broke away, it was only to move his kisses to her jawline, the pressure light and teasing, his beard tickling her skin and sending a shiver through her.

“I missed you,” he murmured against her skin.

“I can see that,” she gasped.

He chuckled, moving his hands up from her waist, trailing them along her sides, letting them come to rest next to her breasts.

“You know,” she said, “after the day you’ve had, I think you deserve a treat.”

“Oh, _really_.” His mouth moved to her neck, and she could feel his smile.

Mirevas reached for the fly on his jeans, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning it and sliding the zipper down.

Blackwall made a rumbling sound in his chest. “I think I’m going to like this treat.”

“I think you are, too.”

Mirevas slipped a hand inside his jeans, outside his boxers, rubbing oh-so-gently against his growing cock.

Blackwall made a small noise, and his head fell back. “Now I know I’m going to like this treat.”

Mirevas took advantage of the angle of his head to press kisses along his neck, just as soft and teasing as the ones he’d bestowed upon her. Blackwall’s breath began to come faster.

“How am I doing?” she purred.

Blackwall answered by lowering his head to kiss her, but Mirevas pulled back with a mischievous smile. She kissed his chest instead, her lips pressing against the thin cotton of his t-shirt. Slowly, she trailed her mouth downward, until she was on her knees before him.

He groaned.

With a tug, Mirevas pulled his jeans and boxers down to, exposing his erection to her gaze. He was a large man in every way, and his cock was no exception. Just the sight of it excited her.

“God, Mirevas.”

She began with the tip of him, licking away a bead of precum that had gathered there, then sucking his head into her mouth. Lord, she loved doing this. Loved having complete and utter control over his pleasure. Loved being able to give and take, to tease or appease.

She started slow, moving gently over the tip of him, not taking him deep, not sucking too hard. Blackwall was panting above her. The sound was music to her ears.

“Always a tease,” he said hoarsely.

“Mmm,” Mirevas said without pulling off him and revelled in the shiver that produced in him.

“ _Please_.”

She released him, and he moaned. Her right hand came up, gripping him at the base, then sliding up toward the tip and back down again, slowly, slowly.

Blackwall’s hands splayed against the wood of the door. His chest rose and fell with his heavy breathing. His eyes were closed.

God, he was beautiful.

She took him in her mouth again, sucking harder this time, moving faster, flicking with her tongue. Her hand stayed at the base of him, stroking along with her mouth. He was letting out little moans now, and every one went straight to her groin. She found herself getting wetter, each sound he made increasing her desire. God, it was glorious.

Mirevas wanted to tease more, wanted to make him beg for it, but she was getting impatient. She needed more of those sounds. Needed to give him as much pleasure as she was able. Needed to drive him higher and higher until he cried out for her, shooting his load in her mouth.

She increased her pace again, pressing her tongue flat against him, sucking her cheeks in as much as she could and taking him as deep as possible. His sounds were truly desperate now. His fingers tangled in her hair, but he didn’t force her, didn’t take control. His hips stayed still, allowing her to set the pace, though she could feel the tenseness of his body, the way all his muscles clenched.

“I’m going to come,” he panted. “Mirevas, I’m going to --”

She sucked as hard as she could, her hand tight on the bottom of his cock, and he gave a shout of ecstasy, his hips finally thrusting forward as he came hard in her mouth. Mirevas swallowed as he did so, enjoying the taste of him and the noises he was still making for her. She kept sucking until he sighed, pulling his cock away.

“You,” he said raggedly, “are a vixen.”

Mirevas grinned. “Of course I am.”

Blackwall took hold of her arms and pulled her up to standing, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Christ, she was so wet, so hot for him. Her body pressed against his involuntarily, and he chuckled, breaking the kiss just long enough to say, “Your turn, my lady.”

She whimpered as he stepped forward, guiding her to the couch behind her. With a few deft movements, he had her jeans down and off her body. His fingers touched her center through the cotton of her panties.

Mirevas squeaked at the contact, and Blackwall groaned, removing his fingers so he could slip her panties off as well. When they were gone, he pushed lightly at her hips, and she sat, spreading her legs for him.

Blackwall shuddered. “Fuck,” he said. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

He wasted no more time. His hands pulled her hips forward to the edge of the couch, and he dove in with his lips. There was no teasing, no fanfare, and Mirevas was grateful. She was so worked up already that she wasn’t sure she could take anything more. His tongue circled her clit, swiped over the length of her, then returned to its circles, driving her closer and closer to her peak.

“More,” she panted, “more, please, more.”

In response, Blackwall licked her clit directly, fast, sharp movements that set her body shaking. Oh, god, she was going to -- she was going to --

Her nerves exploded in pleasure, her body wracked with shudder after shudder. Oh, god, it was too much. His tongue kept licking, and the waves kept coming, one after another after another. Her back arched, and still he kept going, not letting up for a second.

“Enough,” she said finally, “please, enough.”

He stopped then, wiping his face with the back of his hand and grinning up at her. “That was good?”

Mirevas lay there, trying to catch her breath. “I think,” she said finally, “that I ought to treat you more often.”

“I tell you what,” Blackwall replied, resting his head on her knee, “I’ll gladly take more bad days if it means coming home to this.”


End file.
